The Secret Life of Hannah Montana
by Raine Viole
Summary: Miley Stewart has a secret. She's world-famous superhero, Hannah Montana. AU, Liley. An idea that just wouldn't leave my head.
1. Lilly, Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything Disney has created, I'd be sitting poolside in Fiji, not squished between two dogs on a cramped bed, writing by candlelight.**

**Author's Note: To those who read Protect and Serve, no worries, I will continue. (I'm already writing the next chapter, I swear.) But this idea just wouldn't stop pushing itself into my brain. Also, it's amazing the similarities one would have if one were either a secret pop star or a secret superhero.**

Miley Stewart was probably the most unassuming teenager on the planet. She got good grades, flew below the administration radar, had a few close friends, a few close bullies, but was generally liked by her Senior class. She joined no clubs, did no extra-curricular activities, and for the life of him, Student Counselor Mike Weinman could not figure out why.

Miley fidgeted in her seat, looking up from her uncomfortably wooden chair. "I...I don't have a lot of time," Miley said feebly.

This was the second time he and Miley had met for a one-on-one consultation about college. Her grades were good enough to get into a local college, her SATs might push her above average, but she simply did not have anything else outside of a black-and-white transcript to show a potential admissions officer. "I don't understand, Miss Stewart. What do you do in your spare time that doesn't allow you to at least join a book club?" He leaned forward in his seat, clasping his strong hands in front of him. "Is it drugs?"

Miley bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing. A small 'hah' escaped her lips, and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Mr. Weinman frowned disapprovingly. "I'm sorry. But no, no, I don't do drugs." Miley sighed. "I don't drink, I don't party. I just...I have a lot of family obligations to attend to."

Mr. Weinman nodded, as if he understood. Miley fell back into her chair, tired of having to defend her lack of extra-curricular activities for the millionth time. "I'm sure Hannah Montana does too, but you don't see her slackin' around." Mr. Weinman pointed to the newspaper on his desk. A girl, clad in a pink-and-purple catsuit, an HM emblazoned on the front, blonde hair flowing in the wind, standing with two newborn babies she had just saved from a five-alarm fire. She was the infamous Hannah Montana, superhero and all-around upstanding citizen of the world. Her father, standing behind her in the photo, was Rattlin' Robby, a snake-inspired former superhero, clad in a snakeskin get-up, complete with a very eighties matching headband. No one knew how they possessed their powers, or where they came from, but the duo were world-renowned crime-stoppers.

The counselor sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Well," he said, tossing the newspaper into the wastebasket behind him, and away from Miley's sight. "Good luck on your applications, and Miley --" The man was cut-off by the resounding end-of-day bell, and Miley smiled.

"Thank you," Miley said, quickly retrieving her messenger bag from the floor. "I appreciate it. I'm gonna go now." Miley fled the room rapidly, leaving the door ajar behind her. She emerged into the hallway, which was already flooded with students eager to either get home, or get to their respective after-school obligations.

The brunette accidentally bumped into a fellow student, causing the girl to drop her books. Miley crouched down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry --" Miley looked up, just to realize it was the one girl she absolutely despised. Mikayla. The young raven-haired girl made Miley's high school life a living hell.

"You better be sorry," Mikayla retorted, holding her hands out for her books. Miley shoved them into Mikayla's arms, then crossed her own over her chest. "Clumsy Stewart. You're such a klutz."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mikayla. Maybe you should get matching glasses to go with that sad ensemble you call an outfit." Mikayla's jaw hug open, and Miley smiled triumphantly. Even though Mikayla was rich,popular, and considered far prettier than Miley, the least the Southern girl could do was get in a little verbal spur in Mikayla's side.

Mikayla stepped forward, eyeing Miley. "You better just watch yourself, Stewart." With that Mikayla stormed out, ignoring the cries of protest from a few horny jocks.

"There you are!" a bright, cheery voice greeted Miley as she approached her locker. Lilly Truscott, Miley's best friend and confidant, strolled over to her curly-haired friend. Seeing her blonde friend immediately brightened Miley's mood. "I looked for you eight period, what gives? Playin' hookey?" Lilly frowned. "Without me?"

Miley smiled, twisting the combination on her locker until it popped open. "No, no. Another meeting with Mr. Miley-You-Have-To-Go-To-College-Or-You'll-Flip-Burgers Weinman." Miley shrugged, throwing some books into the small space. "The man is crazy about college."

"Well, it is important," Lilly reasoned. Off Miley's death glare, she backtracked. "But I'm sure what you do is important too. More important, in fact, because..it's...important to you. So then it's important to me." Miley glowered. "I'm gonna stop."

"Good idea," Miley assured with a slightly powerful pat on Lilly's back. Lilly winced, but hid it from her friend in a cough. "Anyway," Miley continued, oblivious to her friend's brief pain, slammed her locker closed. A hinge on the locker door became a little loose. "What are your plans after school?"

Lilly shrugged, shifting the weight of her skateboard underneath her arm. "I was gonna go riding, but if you're free, we should hang. Maybe mall?" Lilly brightened at the prospect of a whole afternoon of Miley's undivided attention. She chalked up the excited feeling churning in her stomach to the fact that she rarely got to hang out with Miley very often.

"Yeah, sure we should --" Miley was cut off by the incessant beeping of her cell phone. She flipped the small device open. "Stewart." Miley sighed, her mouth turning down. Lilly's shoulders sagged, knowing fully well it would be another hospital visit for Miley. "Okay, I'll be there in a flash." Miley closed her cell phone, and opened her mouth to make yet another hasty apology to her friend. She had, on several occasions, considered telling Lilly what she really did all those times she had ditched her. But each time she realized why she kept her secret. She just didn't want to be treated like some kind of freak. Miley shuddered at the word.

Lilly eyed Miley. "Your dad needs you again?" Miley's father was a master surgeon at the town's hospital, and he often called on Miley to help with small, non-emergency cases when he was inundated with patients. It was the reason nobody ever saw Miley after school, not even her close friends. Or at least, what she told everyone. Lilly had never quite been satisfied with that answer.

Miley nodded. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. But I promise --"

"I know, I know," Lilly waved off Miley's apology with her hand, "raincheck on the mall. I'll just go ride with Oliver. See you around." Lilly walked off slowly down another hallway in search of their second friend, Oliver Oken. Miley watched her go sadly, but with no time to spare on her feelings, she looked down at her stop watch. Miley took off in a slight jog, bursting out of the high school doors.

In no time she was back home, bounding up the stairs. She quickly threw down her backpack and went into her secret closet. She turned on the lights, then flipped the switch for the costume turnstyle to emerge from the wall. Grabbing the first costume that she could see, Miley quickly stripped into a white wifebeater and a pair of skinny jeans. She threw on her tight-fitting costume over the outfit. With one final glance into the mirror, an adjustment of her blonde wig, tying her purple mask around her head, which was just a small band with eye-holes cut out, to give the illusion of a secret identity. Miley opened her window and climbed onto the small, cement-enforced balcony.

With a push, Miley took off into the air, just fast enough to avoid being seen. Below her, trees shook and the petals on her neighbor's flowers flew off in submission as the powerful force of her ascent reached them. Their angry neighbor Al Dontzig emerged in his blue robe, puffing air from his fat cheeks from his run out of his house. He looked into the sky and saw nothing but a small pink fleck, then down to his ruined petunias. Growling and mumbling curses, he shook his fist toward the sky.

Miley sailed through the air above Malibu, her eyes zoning in on the buildings below her. Her father had informed her there was a bank robbery in progress, and that she needed to infiltrate the bank fast. Finally, Miley saw Malibu Financial below her, and she swooped down, landing triumphantly atop the building.

The police below were relieved to see the young superhero. They were at a stalemate with the robbers inside, who had taken the bank employees and customers hostage. "Hannah Montana," they yelled to her from their loudspeaker. "Violet is inside the building. She's got people in there. Hostages."

Miley nodded, rolling her eyes at the information. Of course it had been Violet. The young villainess had been making trouble for Miley ever since she swooped into town. She was truly Miley's, or Hannah Montana's, opposite in every sense of the word. Her outfit was dark, her makeup was always some combination of black, deep red, and deep violet, and her demeanor screamed sex and violence. Except, Violet only possessed an infinite amount of money, a bad attitude, and a desire to commit crime, as opposed to Miley's inherited superhuman abilities and strict moral compass. Miley quickly scaled the side of the building, entering through a top window. She floated to the ground, landing crouched on the floor.

Violet's men pointed their weapons at her, and the young villainess smirked and held up her hand. "Don't shoot." Violet's grin spread wider. "Gee whiz, it's Hannah Montana," she mocked, "Whatever am I gonna do now?" Violet paused, pretending to be in thought. "Oh right, this."

With that, the black-and-violet clad bad-girl grabbed a small weapon she had been concealing and leveled it at Miley's head. She shot a small beam of light toward Miley, who simply stood there. She could feel the heat of what was possibly a laser pressing into her forehead. "Um, what the heck?"

Violet's brow furrowed in confusion. She hit the gun against her knee, then again shot the beam at Miley. with an exasperated sigh, she placed her hands on her hips. "You're immune to lasers, too? You're really a freak."

Miley's fists clenched. She had taken a lot of verbal sparring from "villains" before. Would-be criminals who called her every name in the book, especially after she had thwarted their plans for domination. But she absolutely detested being called a 'freak.' "Crazywannabebadass say what?"

Violet smirked, then full-on rushed Miley, surprising her by taking the superhero at her waist, tackling her to the ground. Miley expertly dodged Violet's wild swings, and winced as one fist connected with her jaw. "You're a little freak, Hannah Montana!"

With a sudden surge of strength, Miley pushed Violet off of her, and as a result, flew her several feet into the air. Violet screamed, landing on the ground with an embarrassingly loud 'thud.' With no time to spare, Miley took advantage of her superhuman speed, and quickly disarmed Violet's lackeys. "Now, let these people go." Miley grabbed Violet by the back of her neck, lifting her off the ground and into the air. "NOW," she ordered again, holding Violet as high as her short stature would allow.

Violet rolled her eyes, swinging her arm toward the door. "You're all free to go," Violet said with a frown. All of the employees and customers fled the building, shouting 'thank yous' at Miley as they passed. Violet glared at Miley, trying to shake free of Miley's unnaturally strong grasp. "You can let me go now."

"No," Miley replied with a grin. "I kinda like you like this." Violet crossed her arms in defeat, looking away from the blonde superhero. "Now your goons here, they're gonna surrender to the guards outside." Miley paused. "Now, or I'm going to make you look worse than Aunt Pearl's wig after she rides her Harley through the swamp."

Violet grimaced and motioned for her guards to go outside as well. They all obeyed silently, knowing fully well their employer would free them eventually. Once they were gone, Miley dropped Violet on her ass, shaking her head at the small villain.

Violet's bravado seemed to return with her freedom, and she placed her hands on her hips. "Just dyin' to get me alone, huh Miss Montana?" Violet leered at her blonde-haired foe, causing the superhero to blush involuntarily. The dark girl had always seemed to take a distinct pleasure in flirting and teasing the faux-blonde superhero, and it nearly always worked, despite Miley's attempts to ignore her.

"You just love to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Miley asked, canting her head to the side. "So are you going to surrender willingly or am I going to have to force you?" Miley asked tiredly.

Violet smirked her trademark grin, running her tongue along her blood crimson-painted lips. She took a brave step toward the superhero. The bold move took Miley by surprise, and she didn't notice Violet's left hand sneaking behind her back, as Violet's other hand stroked Miley's cheek. "I could ask you the same thing, Princess," Violet replied, her deep brown hues gazing into Miley's blue ones.

With the flick of her wrist, Violet shot a grappling gun over Miley's shoulder and through the window opposite where Miley had dropped in through, the hook attaching to the roof of the adjacent building. "Until next time, Princess," Violet said, releasing her hold on the button to the grappling gun, allowing the cord to pull her through the open widow, knocking Miley down for a moment.

With a few seconds lead, Violet escaped onto the roof, and into a waiting jet. The villainess took off, just in time to see Miley burst through the window, trying to catch up with the fast-moving jet. Throwing a wink in Miley's direction, the villainess pushed her jet into overdrive and took off, leaving the blonde superhero in a thick cloud of grey dust.

Miley returned to the front of the bank where a plethora of newscasters encroached upon her personal space. They threw a million questions at the superhero, who simply smiled. "Just glad I could help. A great job to the Malibu PD and all the Malibu Financial employees for staying calm. Great job, everyone. Now, I have to get going." With that, Miley soared into the air, causing a few journalists to be pushed back onto their butts.

Miley flew to a remote area on the beach, where she often landed to avoid being detected. She landed in the sand with a small 'oof' and stretched her limbs. She quickly stripped off her costume and wig, folding them a few times and tucking the bundle underneath her arm. She threw a few quick glances around and over her shoulder before making the short trek back to her house on the beach with almost lightning speed.

Unbeknownst to Miley, a head popped out of the ocean, eyes wider than she thought humanly possible. Had Lilly Truscott really just seen Hannah Montana without her costume? And wow, that girl had looked an awful lot like Miley. Armed with more than enough questions to satisfy, the blonde ran out of the water and quickly began to gather her things. It was about time she paid Miley a visit at the young girl's house.


	2. Freedom's Just Another Word

**A/N: Sorry about the briefness of this chapter, and the long wait. I am swamped with work, but I love this story so I will continue it. Please try and stick with me, okay? I will bring gifts of dark chocolate and sweet candies.**

Back in her home, Miley safely stowed away her costume, tucking it back in the depths of her closet. Her blonde wig was long forgotten, sitting haphazardly atop a mannequin. The brunette bounded down the stairs, greeted by the sounds of her brother chugging a carton of milk.

"With the grace of a debutante," Miley remarked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Can it, Miles. I've gotta build my strength for the upcoming swim meet." Miley rolled her eyes. While Miley possessed the enhanced, superhuman powers of her mother, the late Susan Stewart, Robby and Jackson had interesting, very specific powers. Robby was equipped with lightning speed, and could spit a fierce, sometimes fatal venom. Hence his snake-like persona. Jackson, however, was more aquatic. He could breathe underwater, and had the swimming skills unparalled by any sea-swelling creature. However, Jackson didn't enjoy the crime-fighting, nor were his abilities all that practical, so he instead turned to competitive swimming. In spite of, characteristically, Robby and Miley's insistence that he was cheating.

"Whatever, you're going to win regardless. Cheater." Miley stuck out her tongue at her brother, who shrugged in response.

Jackson's eyes narrowed at his younger sister, pointing at her forehead. "What happened to your head?"

Miley felt where the laser had hit her, and felt a small raise where new skin was healing. "Hit by a laser," Miley explained. "Twice."

Jackson winced. "Ouch. Did you at least get the sucker?"

Miley shook her head. "It was Violet. Darn girl escapes me every time." Miley opened a kitchen drawer, removing an ointment her father had created, dabbing a bit on her forehead. A small tingling sensation occurred, and within minutes, the scar was fully healed.

Jackson laughed and rolled his eyes, returning the milk to the refrigerator. Miley grimaced; she was definitely not having cereal any time soon. "I bet she did." Jackson walked around the small breakfast island and went into their den, planting himself in front of the television.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Miley asked, whirling around to face her brother. She took a few steps toward him, standing just inside the kitchen.

Jackson shrugged. "Just sayin'. You've captured every villain or criminal you've ever faced. Including ones with real superpowers." He paused, turning to face his sister. "But you always let her get away. And to be honest, part of me thinks you _allow_ her to escape. I think you _like_ to fight her."

Miley's jaw hung open slightly as she registered her brother's observations. He was partially right. Violet was the only criminal Miley ever let slip through her grasp. But it's not as if she enjoyed the fighting...did she? Violet always did bring a challenge to the table, not to mention she was such a dynamic personality. "That's...that's just plain crazy. You don't know what you're talking about. You're not _there,_" Miley said, pointedly glaring at her sandy-haired brother. "You don't know what goes on."

Jackson shrugged, digging his hand deep into an open bag of Doritos. "You're right." Miley smiled triumphantly. "But that doesn't mean you're not secretly a little bit into the fightin'."

Before Miley could respond, there was a rhythmic knocking on their door. The young brunette strode toward the door, giving a slight kick on the shin to her brother one her way. She was promptly tripped for her transgression. Miley practically fell into the door before swinging it open.

"Lilly! Hey!" Miley greeted, opening the door a tad more to allow Lilly entrance into their home. "Why are you wet?" Miley asked, watching as her damp friend sauntered through the door.

"I was swimming." Lilly paused. "In the ocean," she continued, staring into Miley's eyes. "By the shore." Miley continued to just stare back, and Lilly sighed. "By the dunes?"

"It's so nice there," Miley commented, casually sitting on the couch near her brother. "Very secluded."

"Yeah. And, uh, guess what I saw?" Lilly asked, pacing around the Stewart's den. Miley shrugged. "Hannah Montana."

"No way," Jackson said, shaking his head. "You did not." Jackson was so casual Miley almost believed that he didn't believe Lilly.

Lilly nodded eagerly. "She landed on the beach, changed into..." Lilly eyed Miley's jeans and tank top, "street clothes, and just sped off."

Miley's human abilities were enhanced by a great ratio, and she could feel her friend's pulse racing. She was up to something. "Well that's pretty cool." A long, awkward silence filled the space between the three of them.

Jackson rolled his eyes, getting up from his position on the couch. "Look, I'm gonna go to Thor's house and watch the hockey game. Dad said he'll be home pretty late tonight, so we should make ourselves dinner."

Once Jackson was out of the house, the two girls sat awkwardly on the plush couch, looking in every direction except at each other. Suddenly they both went to speak, then turned away. "You first," Miley offered graciously.

"No, no, you," Lilly insisted.

Miley set her jaw. "No, you're the guest in my house, you go first."

Lilly shook her head. "Oh, no, I couldn't. I don't even remember what I was going to say..."

"SPILL IT, TRUSCOTT!" Miley yelled, hardening her voice.

"I SAW YOU." Lilly's eyes immediately widened, and she watched carefully for Miley's reaction. Her friend turned an eerie kind of calm as she replied.

"Saw me what?" Miley asked calmly, a frighteningly cheerful lilt to her voice.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "I saw you fly, land on the beach, changed out of your Hannah Montana costume, and into those clothes there." Miley didn't respond. "I saw you, Miley. I would recognize you from a million miles away."

Miley watched as Lilly went from angry to completely despondent. Her furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her blonde friend. "Crazywetfriendsaywhat?"

Lilly shook her head. "All this time...you've been ditching me..you didn't even have the courtesy to tell your best friend YOU'RE A SUPERHERO."

"Shhh," Miley responded immediately, pressing her finger against Lilly's lips. The blonde took in a sharp, but negligible intake of breath. Miley dropped her hand from Lilly's mouth to Lilly's clenched fists, forcing her own hand into Lilly's. "Look, I'm sorry, Lilly." Miley looked away from her friend, taking back her hands and folding them in her lap. "I couldn't tell you. It's dangerous for people to know who I am. I never would want to put you into that sort of danger. My father, my brother, they can handle themselves, but you...you're just a normal person, Lilly."

Lilly looked up at Miley, her large blue eyes welled with tears. "I'm not a normal person, Miley. I'm your best friend. I love you." Lilly's heart constricted after she said those words.

Miley nodded. "I know, Lils, I love you, too, which is why I didn't want to put you in harms' way. I mean, if Violet ever found out...she would use you to hurt me." Miley felt Lilly's warm, yet still clammy hands intertwine with her own. "I'm sorry."

Lilly shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It was just such a shock. I mean, it's not every day you find out your best friend can throw a Mack truck."

Miley let out a cathartic laugh, squeezing her friend's hand gently. "That's true."

The two girls sat in comfortable silence, allowing the television to continue to play whatever Spike channel event Jackson had been watching. "Hey Miley?" Lilly said suddenly, looking over at her friend.

"Yep?"

"...Why don't you ever just use a little bit of your powers and throw Mikayla into the ocean?" Miley looked over at Lilly, waiting just a few moments before bursting out into peals of laughter. "You laugh, but that's what I would do."

--

"I don't know how you don't tell everyone," Lilly rambled as she and Miley made their way through the crowded halls of Malibu High. "I mean, if I were you, I'd tell everyone that I had superpowers. You'd never stand in a line, or have to pay for your lunch. I still don't know why you don't throw Mikayla through a wall."

"Lilly," Miley said through clenched teeth. "It's a secret identity for a reason. It's a secret. And you going on and on? Not really being too secretive right now."

"Sorry, sorry." Lilly placed her fingers to her lips and mimicked locking her lips up and tossing the key. "My lips are sealed, Miles. Wouldn't want to get on your bad side," Lilly remarked with a laugh.

Miley rolled her eyes and broke from her friend to go to her locker. She turned the dial until the her combination popped the lock open. As she reached underneath the lever, she felt something warm, and sticky. She took hold of the substance and examined it between her fingers.

"Is that...?" Lilly asked, scrunching her nose. "Ewww, that's gum!" As if on cue, Mikayla and her posse of no-good friends walked by.

"Oh, right, Miley," Mikayla began, turning to her friends. "Thanks for letting me put my gum on your locker. That one really lost its taste."

Miley felt a familiar shudder go through her body. Her eyes narrowed at the raven-haired bully. Lilly, however, was watching as Miley became increasingly unnerved by Mikayla. Miley was a superhero, for Pete's sake, she should be able to handle a high school bully.

With an exasperated sigh, Lilly snatched the gum from Miley's hand and thrust it into Mikayla's hair. "Oh now that's a much better hiding place." Horrified, Mikayla and her friends stalked off, but not before Mikayla turned around, her hands on her hips indignantly.

"You're going to pay for this, Stewart." Miley's mouth hung open.

"I didn't even do anything!" Miley turned to Lilly. "Why did you do that?"

Lilly crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrow at Miley. "Why do you let her tease you? You ...you have so much potential going on in there, Miles, but you just let her tear you down like every day. What is up with you? You could do whatever you want..."

Miley slammed her locker shut, forcing the creaking metal off its hinges completely. "Just because you know," Miley whispered fiercely, "doesn't mean you understand." Without another word, the brunette stormed off toward her first class of the day.

Lilly would never understand. She was bound by honor to always do the right thing. She could never truly be free, or ever allowed to make a mistake. The world counted on her to be the beacon of all that was good and just. But sometimes, Miley sighed. She slid into the seat of her English lit class and put her head down on the cool, glazed wooden desk. Sometimes she just wanted to ..be free.


End file.
